A heat exchanger is typically a brazed assembly comprising two parallel reservoirs joined by transversal flat tubes in-between which are arranged corrugated fins. At least one of the reservoirs includes a header plate wherein the tubes are received in slots.
In operation, thermal constrains are important and cracks occur at the junction of tubes and the header plate and propagate within the brazed structure. In WO2007137866, a heat exchanger having a reinforcement plate is disclosed.